


An Angel's Work

by Buzzbrina



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Guardian Angels, It Will Be Okay, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, The death isn't all sad, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buzzbrina/pseuds/Buzzbrina
Summary: Steve, tiny Little Steve is supposed to be the guardian angel of James?... There must be something wrong, small angels like him are sent to earth to protect small animals, not a person.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is the first fanfic I have ever actually put out, I hope you like it. This is just the beginning wanted to see if people would be interested in this before I invest a lot of time onto something no one wants. If I continue it there will eventually be some violence and mentions of Buckys time with HYDRA.  
> Hope you like it!

Steve looked at the boy in front of him, James was not small. Not in any way Steve could see, and he was on the ground while James stood in front of him taking the punches. Yet Steve was the one supposed to be protecting him, right?

 

“You leave him alone!” The brown haired boy yelled at the bullies. The bullies in question decided that pummeling Steve into a pulp wasn't worth the fight with James and slowly moved away.

 

“Thanks, but I had ‘em on the ropes…” Steve mumbled as he stood up from the ground near the back of the school. “ _ I hate being made a kid, smaller than I already am and much less coordinated”  _ Steve thought as he stumbled a bit trying to find his balance.

 

“Yeah, I could see that... “ James said, his voice full of sarcasm way to accurately placed for an 8 year old. Steve was about to ask why he stepped in when a hand way shoved in his direction. “‘m name’s James, but everyone calls me Bucky, my mom calls me James, but mostly when I'm in trouble…”

  
Steve shook his hand, finding James, no, Bucky an interesting person, maybe being his guardian angel would be a very entertaining experience.


	2. Chapter 1: The Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets his assignment, and is sent to earth. Posing as Sarah's son back from the dead, can he manage to find his footing on earth again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So this is the first chapter, the first bit I put out will take place at the end of this chapter. Hope you guys like it, please comment and let me know what you all think, constructive criticism is great!

Steve looked at the file handed to him, from what he could tell this boy didn't seem like he needed a guardian angel. He hardly gets sick, a few bumps and scrapes sure, and what kid didn't get those, but Steve was a small angel that did go on many assignments. Once he was sent down to protect a stray dog that ended up saving a girl from getting trampled by a horse, and that was easy, animals can see him as an angel, when guarding a human he has to get a human form, get close to his charge and protect them.

“You expect me, the most sickly human you could find, to be the guardian of this boy?...” Steve said not to kindly to the angle in front of him, not intimated by Fury in the slightest. “You do realize I will probably die before….” He looks down at the file “James turns 16…” 

“And you do realize as his guardian your human form can't die before he does, so your argument won't have me sending another angel. If you bother to read the last page in his file he will want to be your friend because he, like you, will want to protect the helpless” Fury had retorted, unfortunately for Steve he was right. An angel's human form couldn't die until their charge does, and the angel then regains their wings in heaven. 

Steve knew he had to go to earth and perform this job, but he knew James needed to be protected for some reason, that reason wasn't ever told to the guardian in case it was conflicting with an angels morals. However, Steve felt another angel would be better fit for this, to insure James would actually be protected.

“You are sent down tomorrow morning, a small boy is dying and you are going to take his place, you look enough alike no one would know the difference, make sure you read your charges file. I'm warning you, we are sending you because you are the only one with a strong enough moral compass, this will not be an easy job.” Fury said with a look, a look that Steve had seen him give to very few angels before being sent out on long, hard missions.

* ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ *  
The next day Steve walked to The Gateway, the place where angels are shifted to their human forms, at the appropriate age and was sent to earth. Steve had only done this once and he didn't enjoy the process, it isn't a painful process for most but Steve as a human was riddled with ailments. 

“Hello, Steve right?” the bright happy secretary said, yet that did little to brighten Steve's mood. 

“Yep, that would be me…” Steve said as he was lead to a room to undress, place his things in a nice little box they would hold for him until he got back. He then pulled on a robe, followed the secretary to a room with one chair and a very fancy looking angel.

“Hello Steve, go ahead and sit down, relax, and I'll get you to earth before you know it…” Steve knew the man meant well, but he also knew that in a few moments, Steve will be dealing with a crooked spine, struggling to breath, and lose half of his hearing again, no part of that made him feel like he could relax. Although Steve smiled politely, sat down and did his best to relax.

The kind angel was right about one thing, he was on earth before he knew it. The slight sensation of freefall and the solid weight as he was put into place where a young boy had just passed away. He heard a woman crying, not much of a surprise as she just lost her son, he felt bad in making her believe her son wasn't actually dead, but it had to be done. Steve slowly opened his eye as he let out a strangled cough and looked around. Next to him was a crying woman, what is now his “mother” and doctor standing there looking at Steve with bewilderment. 

“Can you tell me your name?” The doctor asked as Steve coughed some more and looked around. 

“S-Steve….”

The woman, “No, my mother, her name is Sarah, I'm now her only child…” he thought to himself. Sarah cried harder and stepped out of the room. Steve being a good actor looked confused at the doctor, who excused himself to go talk to her.

“He was dead for 5 minutes Mrs. Rogers, there have been cases where a person comes back, new memories, new personalities… he is still your son, just a bit different….” Steve could hear the doctor saying to her. “Ah, I suppose her son did have a different name… well, hopefully she'll be okay…” Steve slowly sat up, and slowly moved his limbs, trying to get a feel for everything again. Another coughing fit took hold of him and the doctor and his new mother came in and they help him breath through it.

“When can I take him home?...” Sarah said as she rubbed Steve's back, looking at the doctor with a mix of protection and worry burning on her eyes.

“Tomorrow, but I'd suggest you find an apartment first, moving when he's this sick isn't a good idea. When you find a home then you can check him out, I don't want his body working harder than it needs to.” The doctor said with authority radiating in his voice. “I'll go see about getting him something to eat.” Without another word the doctor left.

“Alright… well, Steve, do you know who I am? What's going on?” Sarah gave the small boy a look only a mother could give, a look full or worry, love, and hope.

“You're my mom… Sarah… I.. I don't remember much else…” Steve wasn't given a lot of information on this, on her and her son, something he would have to talk to Fury about when he gets back.His mother smiled softly and held him and explained as much as she could.

* ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ *

Turns out Sarah is very understanding, she explained anything Steve had a question on, and she just figured it was memory loss. Sarah and her son had moved to Brooklyn for her new job at the hospital, and they were still looking for a place to call home, no he hadn't started school here yet and he should probably get some sleep.Sleep is exactly what Steve did, he slept through the night waking up coughing every few hours, but sleep was sleep.

Halfway through the day Sarah came to collect him from the hospital and take him to their small apartment. Steve didn't mind how small it was, didn't mind the neighborhood, and figured it wouldn't be to hard for him to fit in. That night over dinner Sarah told him he would start school up the next day, she knows he's been through a lot but she can't stay home to care for him and she doesn't trust the neighbors to do it yet.

“I'll explain that you need to take it easy and what's been happening to the teachers. That also means you need to take it easy as well Steve… you can't start a fight, take it easy during lunch, and when you get home don't go running around with other kids.” She gave him a knowing look, she knew all too well how far her son would push the limits, but she doesn't know how much Steve will push it.

Steve mumbled a “Yes ma’am” finished his soup, and went off to bed, he could get the hang of this.

* ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ *

Steve looked around the classroom, he sat in his desk while some of the children watched him, as if trying to see if the small blond boy was worthy of their friendship. Steve knew James would be in his class, so all he had to do now was find and befriend him; turns out that would be harder than he thought. James had a lot of friends, and Steve being new, small, and gangly was not up to the normal standard of friends James seemed to keep; for the tenth time that day Steve wondered who decided to send him for this job.

By lunch time James had said hello and helped him find the correct spot in a story the class was reading, everything was going fine until recess. Steve was sitting outside, in the shade to avoid a sunburn and he heard it; in the a voice that sounded so small and upset. “Give her back!”

A smarmy voice replied “I don't think that would be as fun as watching you try and make me.” Steve looked around and saw it, a group of three boys had taken a small girl's doll, and he just couldn't let that happen.

“Hey! You give that back!” Steve had shouted with as much bravery as he could muster and walked over. “If you don't I'll make you.” Steve said very sternly as he got up to the group, now seeing the boys about a head taller and still Steve didn't back down.

The boys laughed, looking at the smaller one, the apparent leader said. “I’d like to see you try…” so Steve did the logical thing and swung as hard as he could. His fist made contact with the bully, right to his nose; Steve felt it crack. The bigger boy stumbled and dropped the doll, the small girl grabbing it and running off. Steve had done his job, the girl had her doll back and as he turned to leave he got shoved hard to the ground; then the true beating had started. As Steve laid there on the ground unable to move from the constant barrage on his body he was grateful that at least he knew his human form wouldn't die from this beating. However suddenly it stopped and Steve glanced up and standing there was the brown haired boy with a fire in his eyes “You leave him alone!” James yelled at the bullies.


	3. Chapter 2: The First Struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve deals with love and loss, will he be okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I don't own any of these characters, they are not mine in any way shape of form. Thanks to those of you who let me know you liked it, I'm still trying to figure out how likes work so if you want to come say him on tumblr, my tumblr is: capsicle-the-fabulous
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this!

It didn't take long for them to become friends after that, Steve would pick a fight and Bucky would back him. Steve watched as Bucky grew, and Steve struggled through winters and sickness, Bucky by his side as often as possible. Steve watched as Bucky grew into his body, grew into those full, kissable lips, grow into a gorgeous young man. Steve knew well that while it was fine in heaven to voice this, to be open about how gorgeous Bucky was he knew he couldn't be open here on earth about it. That was fine for Steve, sure he came close to being called gay but he stopped himself before he went off on how kind and caring, how easy on the eyes Bucky is or how simply wonderful his best friend was to him. Steve realized maybe everything would be okay; then is 17 birthday happened. 

The day started out great, Bucky and him were having fun running around all day, go out, looking at art supplies Steve would never afford, going to Coney Island and just about throwing up from all the sugar they ate. Sarah was able to make up a cake - it was so good, and gone in about an hour- the two boys climbed up onto the top of the apartment building to watch the fireworks. Now this itself was fine, but Steve sat there next to Bucky and he felt a tug, he felt an urge to touch the boy. He watched Bucky, saw his big grin when the fireworks started, saw how relaxed and happy he was and all Steve could think about was how much he wanted to kiss Bucky. Press his lips right against those full ones, see if they felt as soft as they looked. Steve inched their hands closer together and brushed his fingers against Bucky's, he felt the other boy stiffen a but but he didn't move, so Steve slowly laced their hands together. 

“You know… up here… no one will see….” Bucky said softly, a gentle squeeze on Steve hand.

“I… I hoped you wouldn't mind…” Steve mumbled softly, look at Bucky's face, watching those lips. 

“I don't…” 

“I also hope you don't… mind… this…” Steve slowly moved closer, and pressed his lips against Bucky's, and they were just as soft as Steve had hoped.

Bucky slowly kissed back, sure he had kissed plenty of dames but Steve was soft and slim, but bone and skin. Something new he hadn't experienced and all Bucky could think was “more, I want more”. He brings his hands up and softly cups Steve's face, cradling it as he kisses his best friend.

Steve pulled away slowly, worried of the outcome when the kiss was over. Would he look at Bucky and see disgust? Rejection? He looked at Bucky and saw nothing but love, open, raw emotion that he'd never seen Bucky be before. “Wow….”

“Yeah… wow…”

“So… was that a one time thing or?....” Steve left the question hanging in the air, scared of what Bucky will say, Steve waited with bated breath.

“I… I would like to have more… be with you… we couldn't tell anyone…” Bucky whispered.

Steve smiled and replied as he rested his head on the bigger boys shoulder. “I'd like that… a lot…” They sat like that Bucky putting an arm around him and watched the fireworks. Little did they know that in the open window below, Sarah listened to them, and smiled, happy her son wouldn't be alone.

* ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ *

Steve sat in his room with Bucky, watching the snow fall. Like every winter Steve had gotten sick and it kept him inside, this winter however he had his best guy with him to hold him close. At least until Sarah got home. Bucky telling him all the stupid stuff from school, who got with who, what guy started a fight, Mrs. Pernell who seemed to be more interested in talking about her cats then teaching literature. Steve would laugh and go into a coughing fit, then complain about missing school. “At least I get you around to keep me company.”

“As long as your ma doesn't see us like this I can be here for you everyday…” Bucky pressed a kiss to the back of his boyfriend's sweaty hair.

“And as long as she doesn't mind your bad jokes and obnoxious laugh…”

“Bad jokes? Excuse you those are amazing jokes and my laugh is beautiful thank you very much Stevie.”

“Yeah well- Shit, shes home” Steve said as he saw her climb the stairs the apartment and he watched Bucky scramble to be on the bed but not nearly as close.

“Language Steve… I swear, people say I'm the troublemaker!” Bucky mumbled a bit. “Hey! There is this place we could go ice skating, we could hold hands and it would seem like I'm just helping you learn… we could go when you feel better.”

“That sounds fun Buck… I don't think ma would mind, as long as I'm not out late.”

At that moment Sarah knocked and opened the door a bit, already knowing Bucky was there and knowing he'd stay for dinner asked if some soup was okay for dinner. Bucky smiled and said yes, and thank you, Steve smiled at Sarah as she closed the door he heard her coughing, hard as she walked away.

“She thinks I don't know… about the TB, she's trying to hide it from me…” Steve said quietly to Bucky. “I don't think she thinks she'll make it…” Steve looked out the window and sighed, Sarah would fight it, hard but he could tell it was only a matter of time.

“Stevie…. I'm sorry, but your ma is a fighter, she might make it... “

“I hope so Buck… so… this ice skating thing, is it hard?”

Bucky smiled and told him one of the biggest lies. “It's really easy, you won't even fall…”

* ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ *

In hindsight Steve should've known by the grin Bucky had that he was lying, Steve sat drinking hot chocolate in the cold while he watched his boyfriend glide around the ice. Steve had fallen more time then he could count but it was getting easier, as an apology Bucky bought him hot chocolate. Steve sat mesmerized by Bucky, watching him skate like he was born doing it, he'd seen Bucky dance with the prettiest of dames, and all that hard work must also carry into this. Steve watched the steam rise from his hot chocolate and he felt his heart flutter a bit, soon he'd be back out there, Bucky's hands on him trying to help him stay upright, the best part? The fact no one gave them weird looks, plenty of people were helping others stay upright and so it was one of the only places Bucky could openly touch him. Steve looked around and wondered how many of the other men and boys or women and girls there were having the same thought. 

Bucky came back and sat with him while he finished his hot chocolate. “Ready to go back out?”

“I guess, do I have a choice?”

“Not really…” Bucky sat up, grabbed Steve's hands and helped him up and back onto the ice. Bucky moved around behind him and helped him stand, then he came back in front and took his hands and started pulling him, Steve was struggling to stay upright and there was Bucky, skating backwards. Bucky slowly let go and let Steve try on his own, he was getting it, he didn't fall over and even managed to skate forward on his own for awhile. Bucky took his hands again and pulled him a little faster, and Steve held on and looked at his boyfriend. He wished this moment would never end.

* ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ *

Everything was hard when Sarah died, Steve had become very attached to the women. He knew that soon she'd see her real son again, he also hoped she could forgive all he kept hidden from her. He sat next to her in those final moments, she had told him how she knew Bucky and him were together and she was okay with it “Everyone needs someone to love Steve….” she said quietly. “if for you that someone is James, then I hope you two stay safe…”

“Thank you mom….” Steve smiled softly, he knew her time was close could see the angel there to help guide her through life in heaven, he knew this would be the last time he'd see her and be able to apologize for everything he lied about. 

“I need to ask you to for forgiveness Sarah…. You'll see soon why… and I hope someone tells you why it all had to be done. I hope you'll understand.” Steve said to her and he held her hand.

Sarah held his hand and looked at him confused by his words, that much was clear, he listened to her take a shaky breath. “I… I think this is the end Steve… I don't think it'll be long now…”

Steve held her hand and watched as this brave woman slowly took her last breath and passed on to the next life.

* ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ *

After the funeral for Sarah Bucky came over, he didn't want Steve to be alone, they sat on the threadbare couch and Bucky held him close while Steve sobbed, open, loud, and raw. A lot of people had brought Steve food, as if it would help heal the pain, Bucky made sure he ate got the skinny man into bed and laid down with him. Holding Steve close whispering calming things until Steve drifted to sleep.


	4. 3: Fragile Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay, so I hit a block then wasn't sure about continuing this, then anxiety kept me from posting anything but here we are! Sorry about the long wait guys hope you are into this still maybe?

Steve watched people walk by on the street below their apartment while he sketched, a small sneeze escaping him. He sat there watching for Bucky to come home to their shabby two bedroom apartment, the light splatter of rain on the pavement below able to be heard above the sounds of a light hustle and bustle. He looked out and saw Bucky, walking down the street helping, looking around in every alley incase Steve was in one getting into another fight; Steve couldn't suppress the chuckle.

He watched Bucky walk right below him and climb up the fire escape like he always did when he figured Steve would be sleeping, trying not to wake the small man. It wasn't until he got to the last set of stairs he realized Steve was sitting at the window. 

“Well, this is a nice surprise. You decide to stay up?” Bucky asked as he climbed into the window.

“To be honest not at first… wanted to sketch and I like your windows view better. Then I realized you'd be home soon so I'd wait up.” Steve walked over and helped Bucky gets out of his wet clothes. When he was left in his underwear and undershirt Steve gave him a soft kiss, pulled back and said. “There is still some warm soup in the kitchen”

Bucky smiled and went to get the soup. Steve let out a soft sigh, he hates sleeping now, unfortunately for him, angels can communicate through dreams and right now? He was being lectured about loving Bucky, falling in love with your charge wasn't uncommon so it must be something else, leadership was warning him not to be to attached. Something about how the future will either break Steve emotionally or push him though what he needed. 

As a basic rule a guardian is told little about what the future their charge has, mainly because to many angels in the past tried to change what would hurt or kill their charge. Steve knew he couldn't be told more about what might happen with Bucky but he'd like to know what he needs to be prepared for, should he be ready fo-

“Steve?” Bucky walked back into the room, bowl of soup in hand and had clearly been trying to get Steve attention.

“Yeah? Sorry Buck, I was thinking…”

Bucky laughed lightly and sat on the bed, eating some soup. “What were you thinking so intensely about?”

“Nothing you need to worry about… just eat your soup.”

“You're not thinking about joining the army again are you?”

“No!”

“Steve….”

“What?”

“We've talked about this you know it won't be safe for you… I don't want you hurt.” Bucky said around spoonfuls of soup.

This was a common argument for them, ever since the U.S. got involved in the war. Steve wanted to go help, he'd get turned away, and Bucky got more and more worried as the chance of him having to leave Steve behind and go fight become more likely.

What Bucky didn't know is that somehow Steve was going to have to follow him when Bucky got drafted, it would happen, Steve knew it, what he didn't know is how he would follow Bucky.

“You got drafted didn't you?....” Steve said looking right at the taller man.

Bucky sputtered and said softly. “I…. Yes…. I did, I was gonna tell you tomorrow.” 

“Well…. When do you leave?...”

“A week.”

Steve looked at him, a week, he has one week to figure out how to follow Bucky into the war. He only had a week, if he fails he won't see his best friend… his lover again. He reached over and held Bucky’s hand in his own, intertwining their fingers.

“let's make the most of the week then right?...” Steve said, doing his best to smile.

After they cleaned up they got into their bed and Steve curled up close to his big space heater of a lover. He felt strong arms pull him in close, Steve looked up and slowly kissed Bucky. It was slow and soft but soon he felt teeth tugging at his lip and groaned, felt himself hardening grinding against the taller man's hip. Bucky pulled Steve up on top of him so the small man straddled his hips, all without breaking apart from the deepening kiss. Slowly grinding against each other, stripping themselves of clothes, sharing hot puffs of breath between them and swallowing moans and cries of pleasure as they found completion.

~~~~~

A week later Steve kissed Bucky in the early morning before he left their apartment, tears filling his eyes as he looked at Bucky. “You have to come back… if you don't all go there and drag you back myself…” Steve said with a tight throat and shaky voice, hugging Bucky like it might be his last. 

“I'll come back… I promise... “ Bucky mumbled into his hair holding the small blond close. Neither of them knew what would happen, they hell that would follow and the mess the future holds, but in this one fragile moment before things fall apart, none of it matters.


End file.
